


love

by BurnishPhoenix



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, after sex - Freeform, tsurugi got it bad for tenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: a moment between the two
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Kudos: 23





	love

Tsurugi's fingers glide across the body below him. The skin is soft and warm and he wishes only to press their bodies together, more than they already had been. His pale hand only comes to a stop to let a finger run over a nipple. It causes a moan to come from Tenma. Still so sensitive to the touch. It was cute.

His hand then presses down onto his chest, feeling the heart beating underneath. It's strong, beating loud over and over and fills the silent room. He wonders if his heart is beating just as loud- to think they are in sync makes a warmth flood his body.

"Kyousuke..." Tenma whines out his name.

It catches his attention. Sharp eyes meet with big blue ones. His gaze was half lidded, mouth agape as he panted. He was tired from the moment shared between them, but was still damn beautiful, if not more in this afterglow.

Tenma reaches a hand up to Tsurugi. His palm presses against his cheek. A smile forms from those sweet lips and Tsurugi wants nothing more than to plant a kiss upon them. So, he does.

Their lips come meet, fitting perfectly together. Tenma tastes sweet and pure and it only makes Tsurugi hungry for more. He wants this boy all to himself. To keep him in this bed and to ravish him for another night.

Sometimes he wondered if Tenma was casting a spell upon him. The way he made him so weak yet ravenous at the same time. If he could please the boy, he would. He wanted to make him happy and indulge in pleasure with him.

"Tenma," he breathes out his name. "I..."

"I know."

Tenma smiles. It's not as wide as it could be, but it shined just as bright. It made Tsurugi do the same.

"I love you."


End file.
